Pachislot Devil May Cry 4
is the second pachinko game of the [[Devil May Cry (series)|''Devil May Cry series]]. It was developed by Enterrise and released by Capcom in partnership with Fields on September 17, 2013.デビルメイクライ4 | パチスロ・天井・設定推測・ゾーン・ヤメ時・演出・プレミアムまとめ It was sold 25,000 units.Fact Book: Supplementary Financial Document for the Year Ended March 31, 2018 (PDF). Fields Corporation. 11 May 2018. p. 21 Later it was ported onto Android and iOS devices by CommSeed Corporation. Overview As the name suggests, the game takes Devil May Cry 4 as its base, re-using assets and locations featured in the game. The normal stages include Fortuna, Mitis Forest, Fortuna Castle (Snowy Mountain area) and the Order of the Sword H.Q., there are also two special stages which are and . Gallery ;Pachinko screenshots Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 Reel arrangement.jpg|Reel arrangement Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 1.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 2.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 3.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 4.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 5.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 6.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 7.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 8.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 9.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 10.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 11.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 12.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 13.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 14.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 15.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 16.jpg ;Android screenshots Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 1.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 2.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 3.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 4.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 5.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Mobile ver.) 6.jpg ;Promotional Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site1.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site2.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site3.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site4.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site5.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site6.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site7.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site8.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site9.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site10.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site11.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site12.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site13.jpg See also *PACHISLOT Devil May Cry 4 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK External links *パチスロ デビルメイクライ４　-エンターライズ- *パチスロ デビル メイ クライ 4 - Apps on Google Play *株式会社 エンターライズ パチスロ デビルメイククライ４壁紙 References Category:Devil May Cry games Category:Devil May Cry media Category:Pachinko Category:Mobile Category:Devil May Cry 4